The music that has fallen forever silent
by MrDoyle
Summary: Ellie and Joel wander into the Record Store in Lincoln on the way to Bills place and they are both transported on a painful and nostalgic rollercoaster. (I do not own the last of us)


The Last of Us. Fanfiction Story  
By Kyle Doyle.

As they exited the back alley and finding the bow, Joel and Ellie entered what used to be a bustling main street, Crammmed with rusted car shells and barbed wire barricades. Ellie closed her eyes and imagined all of the people that used to go about they're daily lives here, She imagined all of the shops and cafes with people milling around in them, Then she opened here eyes again and she was instantly returned to the reality that was the town now, overgrown and forgotten. Mother nature was now taking back the town, houses where mere shells with vegetation spewing out of them like an awesome green fire.

'Hey Joel! can we check this store out?' Ellie eagerly asked as they passed a barren looking vinyl record store. Upon entering Joel was instantly transported back to his youth of the 1980's and 1990's when he used to collect vinyl records. 'Wow, This brings back alot of good memories' he mumbled. Ellie was completely awestruck as she wandered past shelves of records 'Are these what you used to listen to Joel? I mean I have tapes and all but I haven't seen anything like these things before' she enquired 'Yeah. They where big things back before the outbreak I collected them when I was a kid too and kept em' until I gave them to Sarah'  
feeling a lump of heartache in his throat he thought about Sarah dancing and singing around the Living Room to the records he gave to her.

Ellie then said 'Joel! Check this out!'. walking over to her he saw she was holding a copy of the Beatle's Album "Rubber Soul" from the year 1965 'I have this on tape!' she said excitedly 'You know kiddo that album was released nearly 70 years ago?' Joel told her. 'Wow! Really' Ellie Replied. 'Yeah the songs "In my Life" and "I'm Looking Through You" where Sarah's favourites by The Beatles, She had a thing for Ringo.' he said sadly with a mournful look on his face. He suddenly remembered he has something for Ellie 'Here Kiddo' He handed her a dusty old tape case, when she blew the dust off the cover was of all four beatles looking down at her with a blue background the words "The Beatles/1967-1970" greeted her. 'What's on it Joel?' she asked. 'A few of they're best in my opinion give it a whirl' he smiled at her.

Suddenly the dreaded sound of a Clicker made itself distantly known. 'Ellie get down and be quiet' they Crouched by the window of the store, The lumbering shadow of the Clicker loomed over the window and made it's way to the door. Joel Whispered to Ellie 'Stay Here as soon as it's in the store I will get behind it.' The odd form of the Clicker made a dark shadowy form in the doorway as the setting sun shone from behind it making the horrific resonant clicking noise as it tried to locate it's prey, Dragging it's feet it slowly moved further into the store past the shelves on vinyl and tapes. Nodding to Ellie, Joel crept behind the Clicker and Jumped up and began to strangle it, It made a loud clicking a gurgling noise as it struggled to attack Joel. Drawing his Shiv, He drove the dull yet sharp jagged edge of the makeshift blade into the Clickers neck, It made a cocophony of gurgling and clicking noises as a jet of blood soaked every inch of the windows and walls, Twisting the blade as he pulled it out he let his grasp loosen

Which finally let the clicker fall silent as it hit the floor with a sickening thud, it's bloodsoaked body making nauseating spasms. and a few final clicking noises.

Ellie Instantly came over and kicked it in the face stopping the Spasms. 'We have to go now! all the noise will've drawn more, Lets get to Bills Kiddo.' Joel said alarmingly. As they where leaving the store Ellie looked over her shoulder and said in a sorrowful way 'I really do often wonder what it was like before, It's sad that all the music in here will never be listened to again' they then retreated up an alley into the unknown.

End.

Authors Notes.

I was inspired to write this because I have fallen in love with the game and I was listening to Rubber soul at the time. I also felt that Sarah has become a more shadowy characters of the game due to her only being in the Prologue that is why I decided to involve her in my First Story. I hoped you liked it if you want more just message me on Fanficton. 


End file.
